The Window Baby
by keygirl48
Summary: This story is about Renesmee's long lost sister, Brittany. She was born before her but for some wacky reason Jake thought Brittany was evil and was going to kill Bella. So he threw her out a window and a girl named Jaci caught her. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Ok guys this is keygirl48 or Keyzie and my very first fic ever! This story is about Renesmee's long lost sister, Brittany. She was born before her but for some wacky reason Jake thought Brittany was evil and was going to kill Bella. So he threw her out a window and a girl named Jaci caught her because she just happened to be walking by. (She came for the school…I'll explain later) So she adopted her as well as her "sisters" Saedie and Makenna. But Saedie and Makenna both were daughters of Max and Fang but Jeb had Jaci give birth to both to them. I know crazy right well that's just the beginning of their adventures.

First chapter will be up soon promise!

Keyzie


	2. Saedie and Makenna

Ok chapter uno! Yes I do speak Spanish! Anyway on with the story! Oh and the flock is all together Fang came back and they lived happily ever after! Also this story is kinda based on a thing we do at school most of the characters are people at my school. Pretty cool right?

**Jaci's POV**

Well I was walking in the forest in Colorado and I got captured by these were-wolf looking dog things and this weird man about six foot with gray spiked hair and those weird looking small circle glasses. Anyway he came out from behind a pine tree and yelled

"Get her boys!"

Then the big dog things grabbed me and put a big sack over my head and then threw me into a truck. That's the last thing I remembered before we arrived to this building and they took me out and threw me on the ground. Then I asked "Where am I?" and the tall man answered

"You're at the school my dear, by the way, what is your name it did not say it in your files?" "Ummm Jaci…what files?' I said while rubbing my sore head.

"Oh just records and stuff, by the way my name is Jeb." Then these to teens walked in each with a dog-man at their side.

"Jaci meet Max and Fang, you will be having their baby."

"Against my will?" I asked with a 'say what?' look on my face.

"Yes Jaci against your will."

"Well I'd love to but I'm only fifteen I can't have a baby."

"Max is sixteen."

"Ugh fine!"

Well its ten months and ten days and I have my two beautiful little girls. Their names are Saedie Lynn and Makenna Nicole. Right now Max and Fang are watching them for me it's hard for a fifteen year old to take care of two little 2% bird babies. Yes they are 2% bird. How you ask well their biological are also 2% bird so they should be to. I passed this huge house and I hear this crying and then this baby is flying out the window and I run to try catching it but then I hear ….


	3. Don't Touch Her She'll Kill You!

Hey Guys here is the next chapter! Hope u like it!

In last chapter of The Window Baby: I passed this huge house and I hear this crying and then this baby is flying out the window and I run to try catching it but then I hear ….

**(Same POV as before)**

I passed this huge house and I hear this crying and then this baby is flying out the window and I run to try catching it but then I hear

"Don't tough that monster! She'll kill you!"

I look up to see a muscular tan man yelling down at me but I all ready have this gorgeous little baby in my arms. The man goes back in the window when another cry is heard. (AN: Bella is also crying in pain to!) So I was standing there with this baby in my arms. Thinking of what to do with this little angel a short pixie girl came through the glass door telling me to come inside. I go inside and see six inhumanly gorgeous people. Then two of them stand. One is male and has short blond hair and the other is female and has longish caramel hair. Then both come forward.

"Why hello, my dear what is your name?" asks the woman

"J-J-Jaci Gorrell." I stammer

"I'm Esme and this is my husband Carsile. What is that you have in your arms Jaci?" she asked looking at the baby in my soft coat.

"It's a baby ma'am" I answered being as polite as I could.

"And where did this baby come from?" Carsile asked

"A man threw her out the upstairs window sir. He also said that I shouldn't tough her and that she would kill me."

"I see. Alice go and get Jacob I need to have a word with him."

"Yes Carsile." The pixie girl stood up and flew up the stairs so fast I did see her go up them.

"What the heck? Are you guys' vampires?" I asked

"Why yes we are, but how did you know?" then all of the bronze eyes just stared at me then the big tan men came running down the stairs and then he looked up and saw me.


	4. The Vacation

Ok guys I'm back and sorry that the chapters are so short! I'm working on it. Oh and Jaci is pronounced Jackie.

_Jacob's thoughts_

_Edward talking to Jacob in his mind_

**Jacob's POV**

_What is that girl doing with that monster in her arms! That thing will kill her like it almost killed Bella! I've got to get-_

_Jacob what's happening down there? Way is a human here and way do I smell Renesmee down there when I have her in my arm?_

_Stop asking questions and get out of my head!_

"You!" I yell as I run down the stairs then the monster in her arms started to cry.

"Jacob! What did you do?"

_Oh no it's Rosalie!_

She was coming down the stairs with Nessie in her arms. Then she saw the girl.

**Jaci's POV**

I was trying to calm down the baby because the stupid tan man yelled at me when a gorgeous woman walked down the stairs with a pink buddle in her arms.

"Jacob! What did you do? Oh never mind!"

Then she looked at me and Esme walked over and explained everything that had happen in the last couple minutes. Then she came over to me and explained everything that happened in the past couple months and that the baby that I was holding was half vampire and that the baby the other chick was hold was her twin sister and that I should get out of here and come back in 5 years when she will look like a 12 year old girl and then they will explain all of this to me. Then I said my good byes gave them my phone number, e-mail address, and address to my brother's house. I went back to the school told Max and Fang where I was going grabbed the twins and got on the next plane to Indiana.

_5 years later_

"Mom where are we going? Are Makenna and Saedie coming? Why are we leaving Uncle Daniel?"

"Well to answer your questions: it's a surprise, no they are visiting Aunt Megan and don't worry we are coming back."

My daughter's and I were packing our clothes for our trip. We were flying to Utah to drop off Kenna and Saedie at their aunt's house then taking another plane to Forks, Washington to meet with the Cullen's so we can reunite Brittany and Renesmee. We packed into my blue minivan and headed to the Fort Wayne Airport. I'm so thankful that the minivan has a DVD player even though they look older they still are all five years old.

_Many hours later_

Brittany and I finally made it to the Cullen's mansion. When we drove up her jaw hit the ground in awe.

_Oh Brittany please be good. _

_Don't worry I will._

Did I mention she reads minds? Well any way we walked up to the door and Alice opened it up before we even thought of knocking.

"Oh Jaci! It's so nice to see you! How long has it been?"

"Five years Alice."

"Has it really been that long? Anyway this must be the lovely Brittany."

"Why yes it is, Brittany this is your Aunt Alice."

"Pleased to meet you Alice."

"Oh your so polite Brittany! You guys should come in it's getting cold."

* * *

Hope you guys like it and please please please tell me what you think!

Keyzie :)


End file.
